Harry Potter and the Death
by RainbowValley
Summary: BLAH BLAH BLAH


At 12 Grimmauld Place, a boy was sitting on his bed writing with a quill. This was Harry Potter, the "boy-who-lived." Actually, he wasn't really a "boy" anymore. His 6'3" muscular frame (A/N: Not Arnold Schwarzenegger macho!), unruly black hair, and the famous round glasses covering his emerald green eyes were perfect with his 17-year-old body. He was finally living away from the Dursleys due to some tragedies during 6th year.  
  
Sixth year: many things, good and bad, happened. Deaths marred lives, but love helped patch it up. Harry and Hermione fell in love and I mean real love, not that puppy-love crap. Hermione was now a gorgeous young woman with her now-tamed wavy-brown hair and new oval framed glasses that covered her chocolate eyes were the perfect match with her 5'4" body.  
  
Harry and Hermione weren't the only people who fell in love. Ron and Lavender fell in love too. Ron had really grown-up (A/N: well...physically, I'm not sure if he grew up mentally....lol). He was now 6'4", muscular, with the same fiery red hair and sky blue eyes, but less freckles. Lav and Herm became fast friends, despite the fact that Lavender was quite a gossip. Lav and Herm became friends after lavender told her former-pal, Parvati, a lie, which destroyed their friendship. (A/N: I know it sounds pretty gay....bear with me!)  
  
Besides giving Harry and Ron nice muscles, Quidditch gave many unexpected people a chance to prove themselves on a broom. Harry was now the captain and seeker of the team. Ron was assistant captain and Keeper. Seamus Finnigan and Ginny were both Chasers, while Dean Thomas was a Beater. Unexpectedly, Herm and Lav both made the team: Herm as Beater and Lav as Chaser. At first, Herm was reluctant to go on a broom, but after much coaxing, encouragement, and training from Harry, she got pretty good. Therefore, she replaced the crappy beater from 7th year during her 6th year (A/N: I know it's a bit confusing, just read it slowly). Lavender also secured her spot in 6th year after the 7th year Chaser that year quit in the middle of Quidditch season. Ginny, the youngest on the team, was now an out-going lady with shoulder length reddish gold hair and sapphire eyes. Like Ron, she was really tall at the towering height of 5'10".  
  
This summer at Grimmauld Place with Lupin and Tonks was tough, but rewarding, in a way. Originally, Harry was the only one going, but after some tragic events, Hermione went too. Herm's parents were both murdered by Voldemort, and she was almost killed by him too. If Harry, who dreamed about this, didn't come just in time, Voldemort would've finished off Hermione (who was already unconscious trying to save her parents).  
  
After Herm woke up from unconsciousness (about a month's time) at St. Mungo's she moved into Sirius' old house. There, she grieved and mourned for her parents. Herm refused to eat until Harry begged her, cried herself to a sleep full of nightmares, and blamed her parents' deaths on herself. Harry, on the other hand, blamed Herm's suffering on himself. The Weasley's visited them often to comfort Hermione and help Lupin and Tonks keep the house suitable for living and the Order's headquarters. (A/N: In case you want to know, Kreacher, who belonged to Harry after Sirius died, was secretly told by Harry to go kill himself. So, Kreacher committed suicide....lol!)  
  
Fred and George were now doing well in the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. They have many branches in England and they were opening more around France, Bulgaria, the United States, and Ireland. Both of them are married and they both have three kids each. Fred is married to Angelina, while George is married to Alicia. Lee Jordan, the vice-president of Weasley Wizard Wheezes, is married to Katie. They have two kids and are expecting another one.  
  
Harry thought a lot about his last year of Hogwarts, his home. He was especially worried that Voldemort would attack. Voldemort had grown a lot stronger, and he would do anything to destroy Harry and his friends. Little did Harry know, this year, he would be expecting some much- unexpected news. 


End file.
